The Great Pirate Games
by Nodame-chan
Summary: The Mugiwara Crew is now in the New World, where they are invited for a strange game, where pirate crews are competing each other. Read and find out more about this misteryous game! LuffyXNami pairing!
1. The Great Pirate Games

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. So, I would like to ask your opinion, whether it is good or not, should I continue this story, and what things I should improve. Be honest! :D Since my native language is

not English, there can be some strange things, but you can say it, so I can improve my English as well.

So, review it please! :D

**The Great Pirate Games**

The Mugiwara Crew was finally in the New World. As everyone told it, it was really hard to sail in those wild waters. Everyone had to be really cautious, especially Nami, who had a really hard time to navigate the ship.

in this part of the Grand Line. She was very grateful for those old men on that Sky Island, that they taught her a lot of things about how to navigate a ship in the New World.

They were in the New World for more than two month already. They had just passed through a really great storm, and everyone was lying on the deck exhausted and breathed really hard. After a few minutes their hyperactive captain's voice could be heard:

„Woow… that was fun! Now I am hungry! Sanji MEAT!"

„Shut up shitty captain, let me catch my breath first!"

„But I am hungry!"

„That's not a new thing"

Sanji started to get up slowly, he knew, that Luffy wouldn't stop whining until he got some food, so he made his way to the kitchen.

Luffy looked around the deck, which was really messy from the storm. Although he said it was fun, he knew very well, that this storm was really dangerous, and if Nami is not with them, they would have not make it! He was very proud of his navigator, but of course he was very proud of everyone. After two years, everyone changed, but of course in a positive way. They become stronger.

A few days ago they had a really peaceful night, when everyone gathered on the deck and shared some stories about the two years when they were separated. Luffy was amazed how everyone did his or her best to get back to him, to get stronger for him. Even without the stories, Luffy knew that he found the best crew in the world, but after he heard each of the stories he was absolutely sure, that his crew was unbeatable and with them,

he would become the king of the pirates.

Luffy was staring at his navigator; she was lying on the grassy deck and breathed really hard. This storm was the biggest they met, and she had to concentrate really hard in order to get through it safely, and she was totally exhausted, she couldn't move.

"Oi Nami! Are you ok?" asked Luffy with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired. I think I should go back to my room to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you should. By the way, when we will reach the next island?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think two or three days from now. I hope that it won't be anything dangerous, because we really need a good rest."

"Yeah, you're right!"

Of course Luffy was hoping, that on the next island there would be some interesting stuff, or that he can go on an advanture, but he saw, that everyone really, really need to relax a bit. Especially Nami. Luffy knew that without her they couldn't move an inch. She was very important.

After dinner, everyone went to sleep, and hoped that the other day would be more peaceful.

* * *

For everyone's happiness the night was very quiet, and everyone could sleep peacefully. After breakfast everyone went to do their usual things. Zoro was sleeping in the crow's nest, Nami was drawing maps, Usopp help Franky with his new investment, Sanji was making snacks to his beloved ladies, Chopper was reading medical book with Robin, and Brook was playing a soft music on his violin.

Luffy was relaxing on his usual spot on the figure head, when something hit his face. He opened his eyes and found a paper and a little pack on his lap. On the paper:

_The Great Pirate Games_

_Do you want to know how strong your crewmates are?_

_Then take the eternal pose from the package_

_and bring your crew to Dur Island!_

_It is the biggest pirate game in the world._

_The winner will be famous for having the best crew in the world!_

_The first round will be held on Dur Island and only_

_the captain, the first mate and the navigator can take part in!_

_As a crew without these three people is not a real crew,_

_we would like to see how strong they are first!_

_Further information about the second round will be_

_provided after you passed the first round!_

_Every crew who passed the first round will get 100.000.000 berri!_

_Don't hesitate! Come and prove that your crew is_

_the best in the world!_

_Meet at Dur Island in two weeks!_

Luffy's eyes were shining brightly as he was reading the paper. He immediately jumped from the figure head, rushed to the observation room where Nami was drawing her maps. Luffy barged in the room with so much energy that he managed to scare his poor navigator. Now the map was ruined and she was furious.

"What are you doing here, you stupid moron? Do you know what does "knocking on the door before you enter it" mean?

"Yeah! I'm sorry, but I'm so excited! You should see this immediately!"

"What?" she asked as Luffy gave her the paper. She started to read but only until she read that in the first round just the captain, the first mate and the navigator had to take part."

"Forget it Luffy! I'm too tired for this!"

"But Namiiiii! It'll be fun. And it will be only in two weeks. You can rest!"

"As for the previous two weeks, I don't think so!"

"Please! I know you can do it! You are the best navigator in the whole world!"

Nami a bit blushed because of his statement. He never said such thing to her before, and it made her really happy that he thinked so! But something was off about this event. And she didn't think it would be a good idea to take part in such a doubtful event.

"Thanks Luffy, but I think it is too dangerous, we haven't even heard about such kind of game, it can be a trap."

"But if it is not a trap, we can have a big adventure. Don't worry I will protect you."

Nami started to blush again. What the hell happened with Luffy to say such things to her? He really wanted to take part in this game. And why was she blushing? Well, now she shrugged it off, she was more concentrated to persuade Luffy not to go to this event.

"Please Nami, say YES. I need you." whined Luffy.

Nami was started to lose her patience and blushed more. Meanwhile Luffy put the paper in front of his face and continued Nami's persuading!

Nami was about to protest again when she looked at the paper once again and found a certain number on it. Suddenly she grabbed the paper from Luffy's hand and started to read it again, and soon her eyes become berry signs. Then she looked at Luffy.

"You know what! I changed my mind! We will take part in this event, and we will win!"

Luffy was a bit surprised for the sudden changing, but soon he started to cheer and out of blue he hugged Nami!

"Thanks Nami! You're the best!" Nami was almost fainted from the sudden act.

"Ok ok Luffy just calm down! We need to discuss it with the crew as well."

Soon everyone was gathered on the grassy deck and Luffy show them the paper.

"So guys, what do you think? Isn't it a great challenge?"

"We should totally take part in it! Now I can show the world how brave Captain Usopp-sama is!" said Usopp while his legs are trembling furiously.

"Usopp your legs…" said Chopper.

"Don't worry, it just because of the excitement!" Of course Chopper believed him.

"I want to go to! I'm also brave!" said the little reindeer.

"If Nami-swan and Robin-chwan agree to go I'm also in!" said Sanji in his love-love mode.

"This sounds SUPAAA" (guess who said this )

"I want to take part in it with all my heart! But wait, I have no heart! Yohohohoho, skull joke! Plus I hope I can see your pan…"

"Of course not!" said Nami while hitting Brook hard on his head!

Luffy was happy that everyone was in it. Now just Zoro left, who was sleeping against the railing.

"Oi Zoro wake up! I have an important question!" shouted Luffy.

Zoro slowly opened his one good eye.

"Haaa… What?"

Luffy gave Zoro the paper, who just glanced at it and read the first few line.

"What do you think Zoro? You want to go too, don't you?"

"Whetever. If you want it, I take part in it!"

Zoro was a very loyal crewmember of Luffy and he always did what Luffy told him, he trusted him.

"Yosh! This is decided! Set sail to Dur Island!"

Luffy gave Nami the eternal pose. As Nami gave the necessary orders to everyone to change the course, she had a bad feeling, that something is wrong and something big will happen in this event, and not definitely a positive thing. She couldn't tell. But then she reminded herself of the money and forgot all the troubles. And besides, she trusted in Luffy's words that he will protect her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sorry if it was a bit confusing or something, but everyone has to start it from somewhere. :) That is why I need your review.

Thanks very much for reading it! :)


	2. The First Round

Firstly, I'm sooooo sorry for make you wait sooo much for the second chapter. But here it is, and I hope you like it! And before reading, I would like to thank you your kind reviews! And again also, I would be very glad to hear your opinion! Now let's read the story! Have fun!

* * *

The First Round

After they decided to take part in The Great Pirate Games, the Mugiwara pirates took their way to Dur Island, where the event took place.

Everyone was very excited about it, especially Usopp and Chopper, who wanted to show in this game, that they are brave and could fight!

The others were neutral, they were just simply curious what kind of competitions they had to take part in.

Only Nami was a bit worried about the game. She had to take part already in the first round too, and she had no idea, what was in the first round. She was a bit more silent, and she was thinking a lot about that, what was so strange about this game. If they gave every winner of the first round 100.000.000 berri, then it could be something really hard or even fatal, a challenge which would not be easy to do.

She was deep in her thoughts, when someone called her.

"Oi Nami, when will we reach this Dur Island?" asked the green-haired first mate.

"Hmm… let's see, we should reach it by tomorrow morning."

"Great." said Zoro, as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Zoro!"

"What?"

"You didn't say anything about this game, you just accepted it. Don't you think it is too strange, or that it can be a trap?" asked Nami. However, Zoro was not the type of person, who worried about such things, but he was also in the first round as the first mate, and was a bit more mature, than the captain, and she thought, that she had to tell at least him, that she was a bit worried about this game.

"Well, we are in the New World, it can be anything! But, if the captain says, that he wants to take part in it, I'll do it." said Zoro in a very determined way.

"But…"

"Nami, you worry too much. Luffy will be there. And YOU should know, that he will protect you and all of us no matter what. If it is a trap, Luffy will be able to handle it, and if it is truly a game, then we have to win it for us and for Luffy as well."

Nami was very surprised. For a moment she couldn't say a word. Zoro was absolutely right. Luffy would be there, and he would protect them as he had already protected them many times in their journey. She had to trust him, like Zoro.

"You're right. I have to believe in Luffy. Thanks Zoro."

Zoro just nodded, and walked away to take a nap somewhere on the Sunny. Nami knew that Zoro was the first mate not just because he was the first who met with Luffy, but he was the first who could trust Luffy completely, he was the first who started to call Luffy captain and he is the person who could understand Luffy the most. The perfect first mate.

Nami was a bit calmer after her conversation with Zoro. Zoro made her remember, that Luffy was always there for the crew and for her as well. He saved her from Arlong, Enel and Shiki.

Nami walked to the front of the Sunny, where the captain slept on the figure head, to check the cours of the ship. Luffy woke up, when he sensed her presence near to him.

"Nami, when we will reach Dur Island" asked the raven-haired boy too.

"Tomorrow morning. So, I think I'll go to sleep earlier today, because we will have a hard day tomorrow." said Nami, while Luffy hopped off the figure head in front of her.

"Nami, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is OK."

"Right. Then get some sleep, I will need a fully rested navigator to the game." said Luffy grinning widely.

"Ok ok. Good night!" said Nami as she walked to her room.

Soon everyone went to sleep. Luckily everyone could sleep calmly in spite of the challenge that waited for them. They knew that it would not be easy, but everyone wanted to win. Everyone wanted to win this game for one person. For their captain. They knew, that Luffy wanted to take part in this game, because he believed in them, that they are strong and they could win.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went to get prepared for the arriving to Dur Island. All of them were really excited, especially Luffy who sat on the figure head and watching the horizon. He wanted to be the first who caught the sight of the island.

After an hour Luffy started shouting:

"LAND! I CAN SEE IT! WE ARRIVED! GET READY!"

Nami went to the railing to observe the island. Once again she felt a bit worried, but as she saw her cheerful, excited captain, the fear started to fade away and she started to concentrate on docking the ship.

There were already a lot of pirate ships at the docks. After a half an hour they managed to dock the Thousand Sunny and everyone got off the ship except Franky and Usopp who stayed to guard the ship. They decided it would be a good idea to stay two of them, because of the so many pirates on the island. The others split into two groups. The first group was Luffy, Zoro and Nami who went to register to the games, and the second group included Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Brook who went to explore the seaport and collect some more information about the game.

Luffy, Zoro and Nami were standing at the docks wondering where they should go to register until they heard a loud shouting from near the docks.

"EVERY CREW, WHO WANT TO TAKE PART THE GREAT PIRATE GAMES, COME HERE AND REGISTER. ONLY ONE HOUR LEFT, SO HURRY BECAUSE REGISTRATION WILL BE CLOSED!"

"I think we arrived just in time, then!" said Zoro.

"Yeah! Then let's go! I don't want to miss this adventure!" said Luffy in a very excited way, and he started to run towards the huge building from where they heard the man shouting. Zoro and Nami was hardly able to follow Luffy, but finally they managed to catch up with him.

"Oi Luffy! Don't start to run so fast, I don't want to spend time with searching you everywhere!" said Nami as she smacked Luffy on his head.

"Sorry, sorry! I just don't want to miss it!"

"Yeah I know, but we have still an hour, so calm down."

Now they arrived in a big square where a lot of pirate had already gathered. In the middle of the square there were three tables.

"I think we found the right place." said the green-haired swordsman.

In front of the second table at that moment there were no one, and before Nami or Zoro could have said anything, Luffy was there.

"YO! Me and my crew want to take part in the games!"

"Name of the pirate crew, and the captain" said the man without looking up and kind of bored.

"Mugiwara Pirates! And the captain is me, Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy with a big and proud grin on his face.

At the mention of the Mugiwara, the man looked up surprised. Then, he saw the straw hat on Luffy's head and the picture of Luffy's wanted poster came to his mind immediately. Meanwhile Zoro and Nami stood behind Luffy.

"So you are the infamous Mugiwara no Luffy. Then behind you the two are Pirate Hunter Zoro, the first mate and Cat Burglar Nami, the navigator, if I'm correct!"

"Yeah, and we came to win this game!" said Luffy in a very confident way.

The man just smirked:

"Yeah, everyone said that they are here to win. But most of them don't know what they are in. The first round is a very dangerous one, only a few will manage to make it alive. Maybe the two of you could, but your navigator seems to be a very fragile woman, even if she is a good navigator, the person who is weak, can't survive."

Nami became furious and she wanted to beat the crap out of the man, but before she could say or do anything Luffy stopped her and said in a very serious way:

"Don't underestimate the navigator of the Mugiwara Crew. She is strong you'll see it!"

"Yeah, maybe. But as I've mentioned, you don't know what you got into. Anyway, I signed you, so stay here or be back here by 2 o'clock where information about the first round will be provided. Don't be late! And only you and your first mate and navigator."

"Understood! Let's go Nami, Zoro!" Luffy was still serious a bit, and Nami was speechless because of the previous conversation. After five minutes walking Nami managed to get out of her trance.

"Luffy! Thank you!" said Nami a bit quietly but loud enough for Luffy to hear. Then, Luffy stopped and turned to her.

"Why? I just said the truth. You are strong and we will win this damn game!" said Luffy who was now gained back his always-happy self.

"I will do my best, I promise!" said Nami clenching both of her fists. Luffy now just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, me and Zoro could protect you, so just guide us in the right direction, ok?"

"Yeah, and don't make us lost somewhere in the sea!" said Zoro smirking.

Nami glared Zoro in a very angry way.

"I'd rather pretend that I haven't heard what you said!" said Nami in a threatening way.

"We have half an hour to two o'clock. What should we do?" asked Nami.

"I'm hungry, let's eat something!" said Luffy rubbing his stomach. Nami just sweat dropped at his statement.

"Yeah, I thought so! Then, let's find a restaurant!"

After 25 minutes they were back at the square. By then, there were a lot of other pirates. Luffy was very excited, he didn't paid much attention to them. But Zoro and Nami scanned through their opponents. There were a lot of who seemed to be very strong, but also there were some weaklings as well, but they knew that despite of the weak appearance they could be really strong as well, just as the strong looking ones could be weak.

At the middle of the square instead of the tables, there was a huge podium, on which three men were standing and the man at the middle raise his hand and started to speak.

"ATTENTION PLAESE!" he shouted and soon everyone stopped talking and started pay attention.

"WELCOME TO DUR ISLAND AT THE 50TH GREAT PIRATE GAMES' FIRST ROUND! MY NAME IS DÜRLING AND I'M THE CHIEF ORGANIZER OF THIS GAME. I'M GLAD THAT SO MANY OF YOU TAKE THE CHALLENGE AND COME HERE TO COMPETE THE TITLE OF THE BEST PIRATE CREW IN THE WORLD. WE REGISTERED 112 PIRATE CREWS, WHICH IS THE HIGHEST NUMBER OF PARTICIPANTS SO FAR. BUT BEWARE; THIS IS NOT JUST A FUNNY GAME WHERE WE CAME TO HAVE FUN. THIS IS A SERIOUS COMPETITION AND I CAN SAY THAT MORE THAN HALF OF YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE."

Now the mass started rumble, but soon they stopped as Dürling continued his speech.

"As we are pirates, there are not many rules in this game. The only one is to survive! In the first round you were told that only the captain, the first mate and the navigator can take part in. In our opinion, whether a pirate crew is strong or not highly depends on these three people. If a captain and the first mate are weak, they can't control a strong crew and they can't protect them, and if the navigator is also bad, the crew and the ship can be lost easily and destroyed by a huge storm etc. So a crew without these three people cannot go anywhere. That is why we test you first and see what you can and how strong and good you are. Then, if you survive the first round, you and your whole crew will participate in the second round to fight for victory! Now, let's see what is waiting for you in the first round. At the other side of Dur Island there is a huge labyrinth. This is one of the most dangerous part of the Grand Line. In this labyrinth it is very easy to get lost not just physically, but mentally as well. Pay attention, there are a lot of nests where a bunch of beasts live, and if you find such a nest, you are dead meat. But if your navigator is good, you can avoid these nests. That is to say there are special hot points where these nests can be found. Only those navigators can detect these hot points who are really sensitive to the changes of the weather. If you manage to avoid these points, you will meet only one or two beasts on the way. You have two days to get through the labyrinth. If you manage to make it through in time, you will got into the second round automatically. For the first round, you will get a little ship, which can be handled easily by three people, and food enough for two days. So you can concentrate only to make it through the labyrinth."

Dürling stopped here a little, to scan through the people's faces. There were a lot of them, who seemed to a bit scared, but everyone was rather excited. When the people started to rumble, he started speak again.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to mention one of the most important thing. The crew, whose captain, first mate and navigator managed to get through the labyrinth alive, will get 100.000.000 berri!"

Now, everyone started to cheer, and some of the people's eyes turned to berri signes, including Nami as well. Dürling raised his hands again and continued speaking.

"Before you leave the square to prepare for the challenge, I have an announcement. As this is the 50th game, tonight we will hold a celebration for the participants of the first round. I would like to meet with all of you individually as well. And it is also a good chance for you to get to know some of your opponents. And since it is a banquet, you have to dress up!

Hearing of this, a lot of pirates started to make faces including of course Luffy and Zoro as well.

"Oh, and before I forgot to mention, there will be of course food and sake in an infinite amount."

Now, everyone cheered, and immediately changed his or her opinion about the banquet.

"Now you can go, and say good bye to your other crew members because, after the banquet, you will be sent in a separate hotel, and you are not allowed to meet them until the end of the first round. (if you survive). So now you are free to go, and you have to be at the other side of the island at the Dürling Castle at eight o'clock! Don't be late!"

Dürling leave the podium with the other two men who were standing behind him, and went to the direction of the other side of the island.

The pirates also started to disperse. Luffy, Zoro and Nami decided to find the others to tell them about the first round. Luffy was confident, and really excited, he thought about the food of the banquet and of course started to drool. Zoro just smacked him to stop it. Nami was a bit behind and watched them. Luffy and Zoro was not scared at all, but she started to worry again. She felt that the pressure is too much on her. But then, she take a look at Luffy who was happily speaking about the banquet to Zoro, and she decided that she should follow Luffy's way, that is to concentrate only the present, the banquet and what she should where, and of course make sure that Luffy and Zoro also be dressed up in a proper way.

Soon they found the others at the Sunny, they sat down on the deck and Nami told everything about the game.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Again sorry for the poor grammar, I hope it will improve soon, so everyone is welcome to tell me my huge and little mistakes as well.

Again sorry, that I made you wait sooooo long for the second chapter. Well, I could tell a lot of reasons (school, work etc.) but those are just excuses, so I don't bother you with them. :P

I hope this chapter managed to make it up. In the future, I'll try my best to update more often.

So, again, thank you for your kind review! See you next time!


End file.
